


Morning routine

by Keypyon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keypyon/pseuds/Keypyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly, his arms wrapped around Oikawa.<br/>His stupid long, fluffy hair tickled Iwaizumis nose but he didn't mind.<br/>Iwaizumi kissed him on his forehead and Oikawa snuggled up tighter to him.<br/>''Hey, Sleepykawa, are you awake?'' Iwaizumi asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a bit fluff because I live deep down in iwaoi hell and can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning routine

Iwaizumi opened his eyes slowly, his arms wrapped around Oikawa.  
His stupid long, fluffy hair tickled Iwaizumis nose but he didn't mind.  
Iwaizumi kissed him on his forehead and Oikawa snuggled up tighter to him.  
''Hey, Sleepykawa, are you awake?'' Iwaizumi asked.  
As a response he just got an ''unghhh.''  
Iwaizumi groaned and then started to tickle Oikawa.  
He tried not to laugh, he tried really hard, but Iwaizumi kept tickling him and then he couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh.  
The sleeping beauty losened his grip, tried grabbing his wrists to stop him but he was still tired and anyway... Iwaizumi was way stronger than him. No matter if Oikawa was tired or not.  
''Iwa-chan, please stop!'' It was hard for him to say something when his boyfriend wouldn't stop tickling him and he couldn't stop laughing.  
''I won't stop until you are awake, Tooru!''  
The way Oikawas first name sounded whenever Iwaizumi said it let him melt every time.  
But he had no time for thinking about things like that. He needed to stop Iwaizumi from tickling him before he won't be able to breathe anymore because he couldn't stop laughing. And then he would die and it would be all Iwaizumis fault. But at least he would die in his arms.  
''I already AM awake you brute!''  
Iwaizumi finally stopped and gave him a kiss on his nose. Oikawa kissed him back but on his lips and felt himself blushing a bit.  
''Good morning, Asskawa'' and while Iwaizumi said that he ruffled Oikawas hair.  
''Good morning, Iwa-chan'' and he snuggled himself a bit closer to Iwaizumi again.  
''Hey, don't fall asleep again, if you don't want to get tickled!'' He said but his voice sounded calm and secretly he loves it to look at Oikawa when he is asleep because he looks so damn cute when he has his face laid against Iwaizumis chest.  
But there is no way he would ever admit that.  
His cute boyfriend giggled. ''Ah, come on Iwa-chan, it's saturday and you can't imagine how comfortable you are.''  
''That may be true but I know how annoying it is to have to deal with a drooling boyfriend every morning!''  
''How mean, Iwa-chan! I never drool!''  
''You do.''  
''I do not!''  
Iwaizumi had already enough of this conversation and he knew that Oikawa would never let him win.  
He groaned but then kissed Oikawa on his forehead and smiled and he could see the slightest blush on his boyfriends cheeks.  
The brunet smiled back.  
Iwaizumi love to see Oikawa in the morning. He always looks a bit tired before his morning shower and his bed head looked so cute. He looked more natural and kind of clumsy.  
He sat up and so did Oikawa but just because he wanted to keep cuddling.  
His stupid boyfriend loved cuddling and they were always cuddling when they had the opportunity.  
And there was no way Iwaizumi would ever mind.  
He loved Oikawa more than anything else and he would do everything to make his annoying crybaby of a boyfriend happy.  
Iwaizumi rubbed his nose against Oikawas and Oikawa giggled again.  
Oikawa reached out for Iwaizumis hand because he loved to hold his hands. They are big and warm and Iwaizumi would hold his hands too. They fit perfectly in Iwaizumis.  
Oikawa smiled again at Iwaizumi and he smiled back and their lips met again for a long and soft kiss.

It felt so nice to wake up every morning to see your boyfriend making himself shorter to just fit into your arms and to slowly wake him up and ruffle through his fluffy hair.

It felt so nice to wake up every morning in your boyfriends arms, to feel his arms, his muscular arms, wrapped around your body and hold you soft that you could easily disappear but you would never do that.

''Breakfast?'' Iwaizumi asked.  
Oikawa nodded. ''Breakfast!''  
So they slowly stood up and made their way, hand in hand, to the kitchen of their apartment they shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever but I plan to write more because it's really fun.  
> And I love iwaoi so I will definitely write more iwaoi ff's!  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
